


Filthy Friday

by Polterglitch



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal, Drugs, Fisting, M/F, Multi, Nanomachines, Oral, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Watersports, beastiality, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polterglitch/pseuds/Polterglitch
Summary: It's Friday night and Senator Armstrong is hosting one of his legendary parties, powered by strong aphrodisiac Nanomachines! The Desperados are up to no good!





	Filthy Friday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ocelot0900](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ocelot0900).



> Old fanfic from about 5 years ago that I found... I wrote this on a bus in the midst of a three-day amphetamine binge.

Finally, it was clocking off time after a long hard week for the Desperados. One thing had kept Armstrong going throughout, and that was the thought of his legendary ‘Filthy Friday’ parties. He kept Sam, Mistral and Sundowner back by breaking out free drinks and sent Monsoon, who had extensive connections to the drug trade, off to get the supplies while they chilled in the Japanese gardens.

They didn’t even wait for him to get back with Sundowner pounding away the drinks and leering at Mistral. He transcended into a crude, loud mouth when he had been drinking and tonight was no exception. There were no complaints from Mistral though, after a few drinks she was anybody’s, as she giggled at him while he pawed her thighs.

Armstrong sighed. It wasn’t as if he could get much conversation out of Sam, he was more interested in petting Bladewolf. Where was Monsoon? He had better bring some extra strong stuff with the amount of time he was taking.

It wasn’t long before he returned looking infinitely pleased with himself. He brought with him a huge crate stuffed full of illicit substances:

“We’ve got magic mushrooms, some Lorentz force but that’s all for me, regular Nanomachines, some lovely amphetamines and these exquisite Modded Nanomachines that should be used with caution!”

“Huh! Modded Nanomachines,” scoffed Armstrong. “What’s so special about them?”

“Well they are Modded. They’re new on the market and the effects are supposedly really strong and unpredictable.”

“What are we waiting for then? Get some lines on the go!”

Everyone was eager to try the new Nanos so the bags were dished out. As the drinks flowed, the music pumped and the frequent sound of snorting could be heard. The mood began to drift into that of mischief and lust.

Sundowner was the first to fall victim to the Modded Nanos, or rather Mistral was. He groped her upper thighs and pressed his face against hers, slurring, “All I’m saying is… give me a chance… We’ll go somewhere quiet and I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t feel your fuckin’ legs.”

“Ooh keep trying,” Mistral teased and they shared a sloppy drunken kiss.

Monsoon and Armstrong looked on, amused and fascinated but Sam simply shook his head and went back to smoothing Bladewolf. He had no interest in the Nanomachine-fuelled incestuous relationships the Desperados had with each other.

Mistral and Sundowner got up, propping against each other and staggered towards the building to find ‘somewhere quiet’.

Sadly the extra strong cocktails had already gotten the better of them and Mistral, with her super high heels stumbled and went crashing into the pond, taking Sundowner with her. Everyone turned and stared but it did nothing to dampen their desires, in fact it only turned them on more. The outdoors, the water and the audience made it more of a thrill. With the new Modded Nanomachines, inhibitions were non-existent. They began clumsily pawing at each other’s clothes as Sundowner’s lusty hands went straight for her massive breasts, a sick perverted grin across his face when he ripped her top open and they flopped out.

“I’m impressed,” he grinned.

She smiled back and motioned him to explore further, “You know you love it.”

They were oblivious to the audience they had as they continued their drunken foreplay. 

Armstrong watched for a while as they slobbered over each other like teenagers. Amateurs: they couldn’t handle their nanomachines like he could. He would go back to Mistral later. He sat at a table with Monsoon and Jetstream Sam, who was still swooning over that damn dog. Monsoon was busy pumping himself full of Lorentz force in between wracking up lines of the Modded Nanos but at least he took the time to raise his head and acknowledge him, unlike Sam. He found it extremely rude that he would rather stroke a talking robot dog than say hello to his superior on his party. 

“Hey Sam!” he snapped at him. “Make me a line.”

Sam did so, unenthusiastically while shooting an angry glance at Monsoon who had rows of ready made lines in front of him. Why couldn’t he bother him instead? But Armstrong wanted to teach him some discipline and respect. He hoovered up the line then commanded he make some more drinks.

As he felt his already charged Nanos pump, he glanced back over at Sundowner and Mistral splashing in the pond. Watching their cyborg bodies glistening was starting to turn him on and the new Mods also brought on extreme sexual desire. Now he was unsure if he could wait for her. And sick thoughts were beginning to flicker in his head. Monsoon was looking strangely alluring with his massive grin and magnetic glow. And the hum he gave off when he was charged up; he was a human vibrator! Wait, Armstrong stopped himself before his thoughts ran away with him... WTF? 

Just as he realised this, Sam returned with the drinks then went straight back to playing with Bladewolf. He really was fond of that mutt… What was the attraction he wondered. Damn mutt, he didn’t personally like him very much and the way Sam adored him got to him. What would happen if their roles were reversed? He decided to make it his mission to find out, so when he wasn’t looking he slipped some extra strong, intoxicating Nanos into his drink to spike him. 

Within minutes, Sam’s eyes rolled back and he began swaying on the bench. Armstrong gave another smug grin, grabbed his feet and flipped him over backwards so he was sprawled on the floor, powerless to defend himself. A maniacal, sadistic laugh came from Monsoon and he wanted in on the action. He joined Armstrong in stripping Sam of all his clothes and bundling him into the cramped dog’s kennel wearing only his thong. The only resistance he put up, being in a semi-conscious state was a faint mumble. The mutt whined and clawed at the cage, desperately trying to free his master but to no avail. Armstrong’s super strong fingers were soon clamped around his neck as he held him in place, unzipped his trousers and proceeded to shove his solid as a rock Nano’d up cock inside him. Desires like these had never crossed his mind before; it must be those Modded Nanos he figured. Whatever it was felt good though as Blade squirmed under his tightening grip. No wonder Sam was always spending time with him!

He continued to grunt and thrust for a few more minutes, his facial expressions contorting and twisting with a mixture of sexual pleasure and the Nanos until he suddenly felt a strange (but arousing) jolt to the back of his neck. What the hell? Was this nanomachines too? A warm, tingling electric sensation surged down his back and around his waist when he looked down and saw Monsoon’s glowing hands.

“Lorentz force,” he whispered in his ear.

The cyborg had been watching, fascinated, from the side lines. It was refreshing to see the Senator getting in touch with nature’s creatures (Bladewolf was close to an animal that they could get!) and with all inhibitions gone, he was powerless to stop himself joining in. Armstrong was all about the nanomachines and Monsoon had always wanted to show him some of nature’s force; it was way more pleasurable. His grin spread ear to ear as he detached his hands and gave him powerful erotic vibrations all over his solid, muscular body. Armstrong moaned in appreciation and thrust harder while Bladewolf’s yelps grew louder. Finally he let out a deafening bellow as Monsoon gave him a supercharged full body vibration that made him blow his load, decimating Bladewolf’s ass. The beaten, abused mutt limped off whimpering to hide in a dark corner, traumatised forever.

Armstrong was now feeling exceptionally smug. He sat down, pushed his glasses up (they’d slipped down his nose with all the thrusting) and lit a huge cigar. Monsoon was a little dissatisfied. Although he had loved giving out pleasure, he wanted to go on all night; there was so much more that could be done. All he had to do was expand Armstrong’s mind a little to the possibilities. He would give him time to regain some stamina though, so he went to investigate what Sundowner and Mistral were doing in the pond. The sight that greeted him did not surprise him, not much did, but it was not quite as bizarre as what he had just witnessed the Senator getting up to.

The pair were naked on the ground next to the pond, with Sundowner on top pounding Mistral with all his might and grabbing onto her breasts for support. But Mistral was far from helpless under his massive weight and was giving as good as she got, using one of her Dwarf Geckos to fist him in the ass.

“Exquisite” he grinned to himself and observed for a while, pondering what would be the best way to assist them.

Mistral’s clitoris was looking like it needed some action so he released his hand, tuned it up to maximum vibration and slipped it discreetly between their sweaty embraces. Sundowner need never know of his intervention. Mistral noticed immediately though and after some vigorous rubbing an orgasmic scream escaped her lips and her toes curled as she drenched Sundowner’s cock with her love moisture. He was none the wiser and buzzing at the thought that it was he who had provided her orgasm. Monsoon lay out of sight on the other side of the gardens pleasuring himself by dismantling and vibrating all his segments. Nobody else was allowed to do this; he was the only one who could get the job done properly. Yet, it was still a welcome surprise when Mistral appeared with a cheeky grin on her face.

“Hello sexy, I have a present from me and Sundowner,” she smiled as she squatted over his head and dragged her sopping pussy over his dome which resulted in a slimetrail of what Sundowner had left behind.

“You know you love it,” she winked as she walked away.

A warm happy glow projected from him. He wiped the slime from his head and tasted it on his finger. He definitely could not deny it.

The Desperados regrouped with Armstrong and got to work on getting through as many lines that were physically possible. The more they powdered their nostrils, the more hysterical the situation with Sam became. He was squashed into the kennel semi-conscious, disorientated and naked apart from a collar and a thong. Sundowner in particular found it the most amusing. The atmosphere was light as everyone was still glowing about their sexual exploits. They weren’t like work mates anymore but drug and fuck buddies in their own warped perverted reality with no consequences for anything. 

Before long, they had descended into tribal like dancing to old happy hardcore songs, which was more like rigid primitive body popping. Armstrong and Monsoon quickly ended up in a dance off, which Monsoon won with his inhuman athletic movements. Sundowner amused himself by prodding at Sam with his pincers because ‘he needed to perform his duty as a dog’. After several jabs to the face, Sam eventually woke up in an extremely drunk like state making it so that he had no choice but to obey the orders they gave him.

Giggling like a schoolgirl, Sundowner attached a lead to his collar and led him out into the garden on his hands and knees, which sent the others into fits of laughter. Sam was still in a daze, feeling no urge to resist or embrace his new role.

“Can you bark like a doggy?” Mistral asked, brandishing her whip.

At first his attempts were feeble but after a few icy cracks across his ass he was soon barking and howling like a wild feral beast.

“What a good boy,” Armstrong laughed, condescendingly patting him on the head. “Do you want some doggy treats?”

Sam responded with a woof. He was learning fast. Armstrong fetched him a stainless steel dog dish with old mouldy dog biscuits. A look of dismay descended upon Sam’s face and he looked up at his captors pleadingly. The menacing look on Sundowner’s face and the drawing of his pincers was not the answer he had hoped for so he got stuck in to his ‘meal’ and pretended to enjoy it.

The four looked on, smirking to themselves as he devoured the lot. Armstrong rewarded him with some lines of modded Nanos and Sam hoovered them up gratefully despite knowing somewhere in the back of his mind that it would incapacitate him even further. However, being humiliated was oddly starting to grow on him. It was around the same time that Armstrong discovered he was running low on cigars so a magnificent idea popped into his head.

“Be a good doggy and go to the shop,” he said. “But you have to stay in doggy mode all the way to the shop; that means staying on all fours and barking. I’ll write a list down so you’ll have no need to talk.”

“And just to make sure you don’t cheat…” Monsoon got up and began attaching grenades to his collar. “These are set to explode if you get up off all fours and speak anything ‘human’.”

Cackling like a pack of hyenas, they made a ridiculous shopping list for Sam which consisted of:

Cigars, Jam, Chapstick, a Dinosaur, 10 fizzy cola sweets and a carton of eggs.

Sundowner hung the list around his neck and sent him on his way giving him a jab of his pincers while Mistral whipped him for encouragement. What would the poor unsuspecting people at the shop think when they saw him?

Mistral wondered what she could do to pass the time before he came back, then the answer came to her in the form of the magnetic cyborg sat nearby. She discreetly sent him a message on his codec hoping Armstrong and Sundowner wouldn’t notice, saying ‘I want sex NOW. Meet at the usual place.’

She got up and made her excuses, “I’m off to powder my nose.”

Monsoon waited a few minutes, sniffed a few lines of Modded Nanos then said he was off to tend to his wheel, hoping that they wouldn’t make the connection that he was really going to meet Mistral.

They met under the cherry blossom tree tucked away discreetly in the Japanese garden. He was waiting for her with a mischievous grin on his face. There was little conversation between them: they both knew the score and mutually benefitted from the amazing ‘sex’ they had. Small talk was not necessary. Straight away, Mistral lay on her back and spread her legs wide open. No subtleties here either; they had seen it all before and were too high to care anyway.

Monsoon started with her feet, giving her a warm electrifying massage that moved up her legs and caressed her thighs. He kept one hand softly vibrating on her clit just to tease and used the other to stroke and heat up every inch of her body. He gently licked and nibbled her neck and nipples too being very attentive as usual. Her eyes rolled back in ecstasy and he moved down her belly in preparation to use his tongue on her for when he penetrated her with his entire lower arm. Being a cyborg, he’d learned to make up for what he lacked in human form with his tongue and electrifying touch. Mistral always seemed to love it. Today was no exception and she was already being very verbal with her soft moaning. He liked that; it was good to feel appreciated. However, he wasn’t sure if he felt the same way about the Dwarf Gekkos lining up either side of them to cheer them on with their creepy mechanical hands and noises. But seeing as they were there, he figured he may as well put on a performance for them and try out a little exhibitionism. After he had explored every nook, cranny, hidden crease and flap of her lady parts, he slid his love muscle down to the next available hole, giving that a good lube too. Mistral’s eyes shot open in shock and horror at first but then her expression quickly reverted to pleasure.

“Oh Monsoon you are so good,” she purred. “You’re such a better lover than Sundowner, he just sticks it in. He doesn’t know how to show me a good time.”

He lifted his head up to get a breath of air before waving his two clenched fists and asking, “Ready?”

Mistral smiled nervously, on realising what he was about to do but invited him, “Don’t be shy then.”

Monsoon said nothing but gave her a twisted smirk before ramming both fists into her orifices. She let out a scream, again not sure if she was enjoying it or not but then quickly decided that she was. His vibrating intensified and her cries grew louder. The whole time he kept staring at her facial expressions, giggling like a maniac as she squirmed whenever he turned things up a notch. She was getting wetter and wetter soaking him down to his elbow. He had never heard her scream this loudly before; it was great. He adored it and couldn’t wait for what she would give him in return for this service. He felt her inside walls twitch and watched in satisfaction as a drawn out euphoric moan escaped her lips, followed by his arm getting completely drenched. She always had massive orgasms, which made him feel just as good. She lay breathless for a few moments then sat up and motioned for him to lie down in her place so she could give him some pleasure. The faint humming of his magnets got slightly louder at how excited he was getting. Mistral didn’t see the attraction in what she was about to do but he seemed to love it. He always wanted the same thing from her. 

“Over my face please then in my mouth,” he said, brimming with enthusiasm.

Mistral sighed and squatted over his face. It took a minute or two to muster up pee so soon after cumming and she could feel Monsoon’s tongue flicking impatiently beneath her. She heard a satisfied, “Mmmmmmm,” when she emptied a full bladder of golden pee into his face, swaying slightly to make sure she covered everywhere, including all his dome and hair then settled over his open mouth. Showing off as usual, he gargled until she had finished, swallowed then grabbed her legs before she could stand so he could lick her labia dry. His magnets were warbling very loudly now, a reflection of how turned on he was.

She stood up as he lay with the sickest, smuggest smile on his face that would go unrivalled.

“Now there’s a pissy meme,” he giggled to himself licking his lips.

Weirdo, she thought silently to herself and turned to walk away, only to come face to face with Sundowner! His jaw dropped almost to the floor. Clearly, he had seen it all. 

“CHRIST!” he yelled in terror shielding his eyes. “WHAT THE FUCK? MISTRAL?”

“Ermm…” she stammered trying to think of a reasonable excuse but of course there wasn’t one.

“Is it really so horrible? It’s only nature,” Monsoon chirped in with a smarmy giggle, the smugness almost bursting out of the big dome on his head.

“…The fuck? There ain’t nothing natural about what I just saw. Mistral; you filthy whore and you Monsoon are a freak! Get that infuriating grin off your face or I’m gonna cut you down to size!”

The sheer magnitude of his fury only made Monsoon grin more, plus he was still savouring the taste of Mistral in his mouth so losing the smugness was impossible. Seething with rage, Sundowner drew out his pincers and Monsoon knew it was time to leave so he disappeared behind a smoke grenade with Sundowner hot on his heels.

Mistral sighed. It was really starting to get to her that Sundowner was being so possessive. Just because they had drug fuelled sex once in a while did not make her his property. Besides, it wasn’t him or Monsoon she wanted; it was Armstrong that she actually had feelings for.

Back in his headquarters, the Senator was on his laptop with porn on one tab and WTF videos on another, waiting for Sam to get back. His head was full of his candy ass… he couldn’t wait to get his hands on it, figuring fucking a human dog would be so much better than Bladewolf. When his obedient puppy returned, carrying a shopping bag in his mouth, he thanked him by ruffling his hair and tickling his chin.

“There’s a good mutt,” he said taking off the grenades. “Now how would you feel about me being a pain in your ass?”

Sam whimpered with fear, still under the heavy influence of the nanos and powerless to resist as Armstrong rammed him full of his own solid Nanomachines. He found himself howling like a beast but to his surprise… it felt rather good. Maybe he should not have resisted Armstrong for so long.

Meanwhile Sundowner had been pursuing Monsoon all around the World Marshall building and had finally caught up with him in the server room using cheap tactics of EMP grenades. Monsoon lay in pieces on the floor as Sundowner pinned him down.

“Playtimes over!” he bellowed, seething with rage and waving his weapon above his head.

Monsoon knew there was only one escape and as he regained the use of his limbs, sent a vibrating hand up between his legs and gave his pleasure senses a nice big jolt!

“CHRIST!” he yelled. “What was that?”

“Nature’s force,” Monsoon said in a seductive tone.

Sundowner lowered his pincers, “Yeah? Well let me show you natures’ law!”

Monsoon was confused, did Sundowner just steal his quote? All was revealed as he whipped out his cock and started pissing in his puzzled face. Monsoon’s maniacal smile returned as he lapped it up and Sundowner’s twisted sadistic laugh echoed around the room, “I’m fucking invincible!!”

Mistral walked in to Armstrong’s quarters just in time to see him finishing unloading into Sam then collapsing back onto the sofa and sparking a cigar to relax.

However Sam was not permitted to do the same as he was ordered to lick his shoes clean. Mistral sensed that this was her chance so she sidled up to him and began tenderly running her fingers down his back. Sam looked up and dared to speak, “Mind if I cut in?”

This infuriated Armstrong, who flicked ash in his face and commanded that he stay down as no dogs were allowed on the couch and if he heard him speak again, he would feel the full force of his fist.

At that moment, Sundowner and Monsoon returned, both harbouring very guilty looks and Monsoon with dripping wet hair.

“What have you two pansies been up to?” Armstrong asked.

Neither of them answered, which was very unlike them because they loved to talk. Both were uneasy at what had just happened and how much they had actually liked it. Sundowner’s piss tasted so much better than Mistral’s. Why bother with her when they gave each other a much better time? Monsoon knelt down and made lines for everyone. This was the last of the Modded Nanos so the final doses were monsters.

“Good job Monsoon,” Armstrong said. “These Nanos are top quality.”

“Exquisite,” he grinned back.

“Definitely get some more for next week,” Mistral added.

Armstrong poured them all shots and they made a toast, “To the Depraved Desperados!”

They took their shots then sniffed up the last of the nostril burning Modded Nanos.

It only took a matter of minutes before the guilt Monsoon and Sundowner felt was gone. They watched as Mistral’s lust consumed Armstrong; she took off his shirt and ran kisses up and down his body with passion she had never shown either of them. They looked at each other and thought ‘fuck it’ and started caressing each other. Feeling a little left out, Sam took it upon himself to vigorously hump Mistral’s leg. As things started heating up, Armstrong made eye contact with Sundowner and motioned for them to join them on the couch. The nanos flowed and they found themselves all entwined together, a mixture of cyborg, hardened Nanos, Dwarf Gekkos and Monsoon’s vibrating body parts hurtling them all into orgasm.

“Magnetic power!” 

“CHRIST!”

"Nanomachines son!"

Dawn was approaching and with the Nanos slowly wearing off, and everybody being all shagged out, tiredness set in. Mistral nuzzled her head into Armstrong’s side, only for him to elbow her.

“What do you think you are doing? Out,” he snapped pointing at the door. “No Desperados allowed in my quarters. You do not have clearance.”

“What?” cried Mistral. “I thought the more the merrier, no?”

“No. I’m done now. All of you out,” Armstrong said, clenching his fists. “Except you Sam, you can stay. You’re technically not a Desperado.”

Feeling hurt and used, the three Winds exited the penthouse and slummed it in the back of Sundowner’s support chopper, all huddled together for some much needed sleep.

They awoke a few hours later to start work and went about doing their Desperado business with nobody speaking about the night’s events, as if they had never happened. Like it was all just a dream… Secretly, despite their bad comedowns, they felt deeply satisfied and couldn’t wait to do it all again on the next Filthy Friday.


End file.
